


Physical Calculus

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Don't Try This at Home, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fellatio, In Public, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard doesn't seem to have what other people consider "boundaries of good taste." Takes place after "Burden of Proof" and "Three Such Enemies" in the "Crescive in his Faculty" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Calculus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angevin2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angevin2/gifts).



Henry swallows, hard, then says in as steady a monotone as he can muster, "Richard get out from under my desk right now."

"You're just saying that," Richard says, curling up further between Henry's legs--and at the moment he is both terrifyingly grateful that the maths department offices all have standard-issue metal desks with awful industrial fronts to them, shielding Richard's shenanigans from view, and acutely aware that Richard didn't actually _shut the damn door_ \--

And he can't see Richard's smirk as he grips the mouse of his computer hard enough that he's worried he'll do serious damage, but he can _imagine_ it as Richard starts unzipping his fly.

"Richard, I am not doing this," he says through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's unfortunate for you," Richard murmurs. "Because I am most certainly doing this, so you can be along for the ride or not."

Henry closes his eyes for a moment, ignores the hand on his--all right, that hand is a little hard to completely ignore, but for the sake of argument--and clicks very deliberately on the icon which will expand the Mathematica code describing Professor Wheeler's very interesting argument. An argument which is almost as interesting as the sensation of Richard's lips on his cock, NOT THAT HE IS PAYING ATTENTION.

"Studying the fractional integration of more complex functions," he says, slowly and deliberately, "requires--" and then he has to STOP or he is going to make noises embarrassing enough to get the department chair running. He settles for shoving away his keyboard, curling over on his desk, and hiding his face in his arms until Richard--Richard--oh, fuck, Richard.

"You see?" Richard says, climbing out from under the desk and splaying on the floor beside his chair. "I've got the situation well in hand."

It takes all of Henry's concentration not to kick him.


End file.
